starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Fetch/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E6 Marco concentrating with a straw.png S2E6 Marco trying to poke hole in juice pouch.png S2E6 Marco crushes straw against juice pouch.png S2E6 Marco getting extremely frustrated.png S2E6 Marco Diaz unwraps another straw.png S2E6 Marco tries to poke a hole again.png S2E6 Laser puppy pounces on Marco's juice.png S2E6 Marco 'this is hard enough already'.png S2E6 Marco 'get control of these puppies'.png S2E6 Star moving laser puppies out of the way.png S2E6 Unnamed mother watches Star and Marco.png S2E6 Unnamed mother leaves the park.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I believe in you'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'even if no one else does'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz face-palming.png S2E6 Star picks up her compact mirror.png S2E6 Star opening her compact mirror.png S2E6 Queen Butterfly in Star's compact mirror.png S2E6 Marco bites down on his juice pouch.png S2E6 Star 'I can't right now, Mom'.png S2E6 Star 'free the nectar from the juice cocoon'.png S2E6 Laser puppies shoot lasers everywhere.png S2E6 Star gets angry at the laser puppies.png S2E6 Star about to throw her wand.png S2E6 Star's wand flies through the air.png S2E6 Star realizes what she's done.png S2E6 Marco 'did you just throw your wand?'.png S2E6 Star's wand flies toward garbage can.png S2E6 Star and Marco looking worried.png S2E6 Star's wand lands in a bush.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'oh, thank Mewni'.png S2E6 Star running to retrieve her wand.png S2E6 Star's wand disappears into the bush.png S2E6 Star fishing around in the bush.png S2E6 Star fishes in the bush for her wand.png S2E6 Willoughby appears.png S2E6 Star surprised to meet Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby with Star's wand in her mouth.png S2E6 Star 'I thought you were a gargoyle'.png S2E6 Willoughby growling at Star.png S2E6 Star 'thank you for bringing me my wand'.png S2E6 Willoughby growls when Star tries to take the wand.png S2E6 Star Butterfly pulling her hand away.png S2E6 Star tries to take wand from Willoughby.png S2E6 Star trying to get her wand back.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'this is annoying'.png S2E6 Star looks for Willoughby's owner.png S2E6 Star and Marco alone in the park.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'everyone always leaves'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz extinguishes laser fires.png S2E6 Marco 'the laser puppies are hungry'.png S2E6 Star thinking to herself.png S2E6 Diaz Household exterior at sundown.png S2E6 Star tries to hang Willoughby on coat rack.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'that's a dog, not a coat'.png S2E6 Marco pours dog food into a bowl.png S2E6 Marco places dog bowl in front of Willoughby.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'he'll put the wand down'.png S2E6 Willoughby eats with wand still in her mouth.png S2E6 Star and Marco very confused.png S2E6 Willoughby going into Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'is that normal?'.png S2E6 Willoughby comes out of Diaz bathroom.png S2E6 Willoughby gets comfortable on the couch.png S2E6 Marco 'sorry, this is your problem'.png S2E6 Marco calling the laser puppies.png S2E6 Marco gathers the laser puppies in his arms.png S2E6 Marco takes the laser puppies upstairs.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'it's bedtime now'.png S2E6 Star goes to sleep holding Willoughby.png S2E6 Marco sleeping with the laser puppies.png S2E6 Willoughby in Marco's bedroom door.png S2E6 Marco coming down the stairs.png S2E6 Willoughby growls at Marco.png S2E6 Star wakes up from a poor night's sleep.png S2E6 Marco Diaz shocked by Star's look.png S2E6 Marco 'we're gonna be late for school'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly looking disheveled.png S2E6 Star tries to take her wand from Willoughby again.png S2E6 Star shaking Willoughby up and down.png S2E6 Star wears Willoughby like a hat.png S2E6 Echo Creek Academy exterior at morning.png S2E6 Star and Marco entering the school.png S2E6 Principal Skeeves stops Star in the hallway.png S2E6 Star grumbling back at Principal Skeeves.png S2E6 Skeeves 'where are you going with that dog?'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'he's got my wand'.png S2E6 Skeeves points toward 'no dogs allowed' poster.png S2E6 Principal Skeeves 'no dogs allowed' poster.png S2E6 Skeeves 'until you get rid of that dog!'.png S2E6 Star grumbles as she leaves the school.png S2E6 Jackie Lynn Thomas compliments Star's 'hat'.png S2E6 Stop & Slurp exterior at midday.png S2E6 Star entering the Stop & Slurp.png S2E6 Queen Butterfly talks to Star again.png S2E6 Star 'I got kicked out of school'.png S2E6 Queen Butterfly shocked.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'no dogs in the store'.png S2E6 S&S cashier feeling ignored.png S2E6 Star puts a beverage on the counter.png S2E6 S&S casher 'that'll be a buck-fifty'.png S2E6 Star 'I can't make any money right now'.png S2E6 Star pointing to the dog on her head.png S2E6 Star puts her drink on Marco's tab.png S2E6 Star Butterfly thanking 'Joe'.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'name's not Joe'.png S2E6 Star leaving the Stop & Slurp.png S2E6 Star Butterfly finds a Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star shocked to find a Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star accidentally triggers the automatic door.png S2E6 Star staring at the open store door.png S2E6 Automatic door closes in front of Star.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'please stop that'.png S2E6 Star apologizes to S&S cashier.png S2E6 Star grabs the Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Star holding the Lost Dog Flyer.png S2E6 Star 'you're a smallish medium-to-large dog!'.png S2E6 Star gets Willoughby to growl at her again.png S2E6 Star 'this flyer is talking about you'.png S2E6 Star dials a number on her cellphone.png S2E6 S&S cashier answers Star's call.png S2E6 Star 'I think I found your dog'.png S2E6 S&S cashier 'I do not have any pets'.png S2E6 Lydia appears in S&S cashier's window.png S2E6 Lydia takes phone from S&S cashier.png S2E6 Lydia says hello over the edge.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I found your dog'.png S2E6 Lydia appears being Star Butterfly.png S2E6 Star giving Willoughby to Lydia.png S2E6 Lydia hugging Willoughby.png S2E6 Lydia starts to sweat.png S2E6 Willow Street sign and a bee.png S2E6 Star 'get Willoughby to drop my wand'.png S2E6 Lydia 'Willoughby, put it down'.png S2E6 Willoughby walks away from Lydia.png S2E6 Willoughby enters Stop & Slurp bathroom.png S2E6 Star 'taught your dog to use the bathroom'.png S2E6 Star 'that's not your dog, is it?'.png S2E6 Lydia looking nervous in front of Star.png S2E6 Willoughby leaves Stop & Slurp bathroom.png S2E6 Star running away with Willoughby.png S2E6 Laser puppy looking adorable.png S2E6 Laser puppy standing up.png S2E6 Laser puppy barking.png S2E6 Laser puppy pretending to be a pirate.png S2E6 Marco tells laser puppy to laser the hole.png S2E6 Laser puppy shoots laser at Marco's eye.png S2E6 Marco Diaz covers his eye in pain.png S2E6 Marco with one glowing red eye.png S2E6 Star returns home with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star 'today was the worst day ever'.png S2E6 Star tells her story to Marco.png S2E6 Marco confused 'what?'.png S2E6 Star 'harassed by a weird lady'.png S2E6 Star holding up Willoughby.png S2E6 Star lies down and pulls on her hair.png S2E6 Marco 'his name's Willoughby?'.png S2E6 Willoughby looking at a laser puppy.png S2E6 Star gives Marco the fake Lost Dog flyer.png S2E6 Marco 'this flyer's obviously fake'.png S2E6 Marco 'let's go back to the dog park'.png S2E6 Star picks up Willoughby once more.png S2E6 Star 'your eye is glowing red'.png S2E6 Laser puppy falls flat on its face.png S2E6 Lost animal flyers at Echo Creek Park 1.png S2E6 Lost animal flyers at Echo Creek Park 2.png S2E6 Marco can't find flyer for Willoughby.png S2E6 Star using Willoughby as a detector.png S2E6 Star using a Willoughby 'owner detector'.png S2E6 Unnamed redhead 'I'm stuck in a doubt loop'.png S2E6 Star points Willoughby at unnamed girls.png S2E6 Unnamed redhead gets annoyed at Star.png S2E6 Star getting impatient with Willoughby.png S2E6 Star Butterfly looking back at Marco.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I know, right?'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz 'your thing's hard too'.png S2E6 Star notices Willoughby's ears twitch.png S2E6 Beautiful businessman appears over the hill.png S2E6 Star Butterfly in stunned surprise.png S2E6 Beautiful businessman appears.png S2E6 Star sets Willoughby on the ground.png S2E6 Willoughby running toward camera.png S2E6 Willoughby running up the hill.png S2E6 Beautiful businessman kneeling down.png S2E6 Star Butterfly feeling super-happy.png S2E6 Willoughby suddenly stops running.png S2E6 Willoughby enters the park bathroom.png S2E6 Star looks at beautiful businessman shocked.png S2E6 Beautiful businessman tying his shoe.png S2E6 Star kicks the park bathroom door open.png S2E6 Star is surprised by what she sees.png S2E6 Willoughby tries to zap herself with Star's wand.png S2E6 Willoughby caught red-handed.png S2E6 Willoughby flushing the toilet.png S2E6 Star and Willoughby stare at each other.png S2E6 Willoughby gives Star her wand back.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'what just happened?'.png S2E6 Star asks Willoughby who she is.png S2E6 Willoughby 'dogs are the ones with all the problems'.png S2E6 Willoughby takes Marco's juice and straw.png S2E6 Willoughby pokes hole in bottom of juice pouch.png S2E6 Willoughby 'easier if you poke it from the bottom'.png S2E6 Marco finally sips on his juice.png S2E6 Marco Diaz whispering 'white grape'.png S2E6 Willoughby 'all I really want is to be'.png S2E6 Willoughby pointing toward laser puppy.png S2E6 Willoughby 'if I zapped myself with your wand'.png S2E6 Marco continues to sip on his juice.png S2E6 Star 'you can't run away from your problems'.png S2E6 Marco Diaz does a spit-take.png S2E6 Marco 'you run away from your problems'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I just take breaks'.png S2E6 Willoughby 'that's what I want!'.png S2E6 Star 'you don't need magic for that'.png S2E6 Star zaps Willoughby with her magic.png S2E6 Chew toy appears in Willoughby's mouth.png S2E6 Chew toy squeaks in Willoughby's mouth.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'you need to play fetch'.png S2E6 Marco stops Star from throwing her wand again.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'you need a Marco too'.png S2E6 Star calls Lydia on her cellphone.png S2E6 Star talks to Lydia on her cellphone.png S2E6 Lydia pops out of a bush behind Marco.png S2E6 Lydia 'my sweet little boy'.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'actually, he's a girl'.png S2E6 Lydia beckoning Willoughby to her.png S2E6 Star Butterfly encouraging Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby 'I guess it couldn't hurt'.png S2E6 Star running up to Willoughby.png S2E6 Star kneeling in front of Willoughby.png S2E6 Star takes off her butterfly necklace.png S2E6 Star gives her butterfly necklace to Willoughby.png S2E6 Star uses magic to inscribe Willoughby's name.png S2E6 Willoughby wearing a new dog tag.png S2E6 Willoughby can't accept Star's gift.png S2E6 Star 'I don't have to send my Aunt Felicity'.png S2E6 Star speaks in baby-talk to Willoughby.png S2E6 Willoughby 'why are you talking to me like that?'.png S2E6 Star 'that's how we talk to wittle doggies'.png S2E6 Star pushes Willoughby toward Lydia.png S2E6 Willoughby looking at Lydia.png S2E6 Lydia hugging Willoughby.png S2E6 Lydia 'this is what happiness feels like'.png S2E6 Willoughby panting like a normal dog.png S2E6 Willoughby wagging her tail.png S2E6 Star and Marco smile at each other.png S2E6 Lydia thanks Star for finding her dog.png S2E6 Lydia runs off with Willoughby in her arms.png S2E6 Willoughby gives a final smile to Star.png S2E6 Star Butterfly happy for Willoughby.png S2E6 Star Butterfly 'I do face my problems'.png S2E6 Marco 'is that your mom calling again?'.png S2E6 Star shoving Marco to the ground.png Концепт-арты Fetch concept 1.jpg Fetch concept 2.png Прочее Fetch poster.jpg en:Fetch/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона